People who cook and prepare food may be alone or often have children, family and friends and employees or employers around them. To create an atmosphere of fun, humor, romance in the home, or outside at the barbeque, or to promote fun, joy or corporate loyalty in a restaurant, company kitchen or fast food establishment, hotel or work kitchen, on any day or for a special event such as a birthday party or holiday or company event or to create fun on an average day while preparing meals, the hand protective cooking apparatus, in particular the oven mitt and/or pot holder with sound(s) and/or light(s) will bring an element of joy, humor, love, fun and surprise. The sounds and/or lights and/or visuals generated by the oven mitt and/or pot holder will bring an atmosphere of joy, surprise and celebration to the process of cooking and will make what could be perceived as a chore, much more entertaining for the person wearing the oven mitt and for those who are around the person. A hand protective oven mitt is often worn and/or a pot holder is held, while preparing food and while serving food and the sound and/or light/with or without video are generated in the process of using the oven mitt and/or pot holder while cooking or serving, or can be generated by the user just for amusement. The sounds can also be generated for informational purposes, for example cooking recipe instructions can be programmed on the sound chip and played during the process of cooking to provide step by step cooking instructions. The sounds generated can also be advertising messages, for example a musical jingle or a company's verbal slogan for a specific product can be programmed on the sound chip and played to amuse and to advertise. The sound(s) generated by the oven mitt and/or pot holder can be activated while a user is in the process of cooking, by the user simply grabbing hold of an object. The sound(s) generated by the oven mitt and/or pot holder can be turned off completely, by manually activating an on/off switch, so that they are not activated by simply grabbing hold of an object in the process of cooking. The light can be generated by the user for amusement and can be programmed to blink in different patterns to correspond to the sounds generated. The light can also be generated for practical purposes to more carefully observe the food while it is in the oven, microwave, refrigerator, on the barbeque, or at any time during food preparation.
The sound and/or light, with or without video, generating protective oven mitt and/or pot holder is designed to be used both in the home, outside at a barbeque, and in commercial establishments involved with food preparation or food serving and to be used as a promotional giveaway or advertising item by a company, restaurant or establishment or as an actual greeting card. The protective mitt and/or pot holder can either be made of a solid color fabric or be with a printed fabric and the fabric decorations will be thematically related to the sounds and/or lights generated from that particular protective mitt. Or the fabric can be printed with a corporation logo for advertising purposes. Attached to the oven mitt and/or pot holder, connected on a loop or other area, there could be a printed card allowing the oven mitt and/or pot holder to be used as an actual greeting card. For example a mitt or pot holder that has balloons and birthday cakes on the fabric would have musical and verbal sounds generating that are related to birthday themes. A removable card, attached to the loop, could have a birthday salutation on it, with room for the user to write to whom the mitt and/or pot holder is for and a place to sign their own name as well. A Christmas protective oven mitt and/or pot holder would have fabric associated with the holiday such as red and green, or candy canes or Christmas trees or ornaments and the sounds generated by a Christmas themed protective mitt would have Christmas related music clips and verbal expressions and musical sounds related (for example bells). The Christmas protective oven mitt and/or pot holder would have red, green and/or white lights to be thematically tied to the Christmas theme and/or to provide practical light. The Christmas hand protective oven mitt and/or pot holder would have a Christmas greeting card attached. Mother's Day, Valentine's Day, Halloween, Fourth of July, Easter, Hannukah, Passover, Kwanzaa and thematic Anniversary, Wedding, Baby Shower, Housewarming themes, all can have their own individually designed protective mitt and/or pot holder with customized sound. The oven mitt and/or pot holder with sound and light, with or without video, can also be thematically tied into an array of animals or creatures, such as a cat, dog, moose, dinosaur, robot or mythic, animated or fictional character or real person, such as an actor, president or singer.
The oven mitt and pot holder with sound and/or light and/or video can also be the perfect tourist souvenirs to remember a certain location, such as an amusement park, hotel, restaurant, bar, a specific city, state, national park or country. The San Francisco protective oven mitt and/or pot holder would have images that evoke the city, such as the Golden Gate Bridge, and the sounds would include thematic music about San Francisco and the trolley-car bells. The attached card would be a related Golden Gate image and salutation, with room for the user to write on. The Yosemite protective oven mitt and/or pot holder would have images of wilderness or animals on the fabric and the sounds would be musical or animal sounds relating to the park, animals or wilderness. The name of the specific location or character, or person can be printed on the fabric as well as on the greeting card to make this the ideal souvenir.
Audio and video images can be generated in the protective oven mitt and/or pot holder that includes an electronic video display screen and digital video media storage. Audio and video images can be generated in the protective oven mitt and/or pot holder that includes a television. Data stored in the protective oven mitts and/or pot holders with an electronic video display screen and digital video media storage would also be thematically tied in to whatever theme is chosen; a holiday, special occasion, souvenir, animal or advertisement. Data stored in the protective oven mitts and/or pot holders with an electronic video display screen and digital video media storage can also be use to give the user recipes and cooking instructions.
For advertising purposes, to promote a particular company or corporation, product, TV show or Movie, the logo or mascot of the company and/or product name and a thematic design associated with a company or product may be printed on the fabric of the protective oven mitt and/or pot holder. For advertising purposes, the sounds and/or lights and/or video images generated from the sound and or video-imaging device would compliment the company, TV show, Movie or product, for example it would be the company's musical theme jingle, or verbal expressions associated with the company or its products, or an audio and/or video clip. For example, the Big Burger corporation could advertise their company and food by printing their double B logo, and their smiling burger mascot on the fabric of the oven mitt and/or pot holder and the sound generating device would include their commercial musical jingle, with the lyrics of “Big Burger makes the best burgers . . . . ”
When a person is cooking alone, or with others, they often want to listen to specific sounds, such as a cooking program, radio music or speech broadcast on a radio, the protective oven mitt and/or pot holder, with either the built-in radio, lets a user do that.
When a person is cooking alone, or with others, they often want to listen to specific sounds, such as cooking instruction, music or speech, from an MP3 player, the protective oven mitt and/or pot holder, with either the built-in radio or MP3 player or other media storage device, lets a user do that.
When a person is cooking alone, or with others, they often want to listen and see specific sounds and visual images, such as cooking instructions or entertainment or sports. The protective oven mitt and/or pot holder, with either the built-in digital video player or built in television, lets a person who cooks listen and watch entertainment or cooking instructions and demonstrations.
When a person is cooking alone, or with others, they often want to communicate with other people who are not close by. The protective oven mitt and/or pot holder, with a built-in Walkie-Talkie lets a user communicate with others who are not close by for cooking instruction, information or entertainment.